


pretend you're my home

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Biting, Choking, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, as they sat half-naked and crosslegged on Yuugi's bed, Ryou whispered, "I need to ask you something," and he pulled out a knife. </p><p>[for the ygoanonmeme prompt "i don't really know which kinks i want, but i know i want it to be kinky"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same post-series world as [in the next galaxy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662257), though that is not required reading. title from [trespassers william](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Trespassers_William:Desert).

They had a routine: on weekends Yuugi would track Ryou down at his museum job, hanging around until close of business so there was no slipping away, then they'd go to dinner. More often than not the evening ended in Yuugi's room above the old shop, where they fumbled in hushed tones even though nobody else lived there now. They didn't talk much about about their ghosts and when they did, it was in what they left unsaid.

One night, though, as they sat half-naked and crosslegged on Yuugi's bed, Ryou whispered, "I need to ask you something," and he pulled out a knife. 

He must have left it under the mattress last time, somehow, and Yuugi's trusting eyes never saw him do it. The air went sharp, dangerous in Yuugi's mouth, and he took his time replying. "What is it?" He asked, but looking at Ryou's scars he could guess.

"Will you let me do this to you—with you?" The _this_ went unexplained; it was hard to see in the dark room but Ryou's eyes were tearing up, his mouth pressed tight as he looked down at the kitchen knife in his hands, between his legs.

Yuugi covered Ryou's hand with his own, hid the handle. "Is that what you want? I…don't mind," he said carefully, "But I need to know it's you asking."

Ryou shook his head. "I thought it was, but. Now I'm not sure." There was a sort of pity starting in Yuugi's face and so he stopped talking.

"Let's save this for another time, okay?" Yuugi lifted the knife away—it was heavier than it looked—and set it on his desk. If they talked about this again it wouldn't be for a long while. Ryou took a deep breath, shuddering on the exhale, and reached for Yuugi's shoulders.

Yuugi let himself be pulled in. They took turns with control because the idea of it was still too raw to accept. Ryou straddled him, kissing first one ear then the other, tongue wet and hot in his conchae. He sucked hard on Yuugi's earlobes, teeth scraping firm against the skin, until Yuugi gasped loud and desperate.

Breathing heavily, Yuugi leaned back, inviting Ryou to push him down. Ryou did, slow and sure, fingertips pressing tight around Yuugi's arms. Their clothes were already in a pile on the floor save for underwear, and Ryou took a moment to peel off his briefs. He held them, kneeling astride Yuugi, and asked another question without saying a word. Yuugi answered by opening his mouth, tongue tucked behind his teeth, so Ryou gagged him. He inhaled sharply through his nose, cheeks and ears reddening, eyes squeezed shut as they always were. Ryou never asked him to open his eyes.

Ryou could feel as much as see the pre-cum staining Yuugi's white briefs translucent so, keeping a hand light around Yuugi's neck, he slid the other down between their bodies. Yuugi brought his hands up to hold onto Ryou's wrist, increasing the pressure against his adam's apple like a collar fastened too tight. Finding the rise of Yuugi's cock, Ryou curled his fingers over the thin sticky fabric. He could feel his own body responding, a heavy warmth radiating through his bones, as Yuugi bucked into his hand with a muffled groan.

He paused, fingertips moving in idle circles along the contour of Yuugi's cock, and thought about what to do next. They never planned these things—didn't need to, Yuugi would say, though Ryou suspected neither of them wanted to. Yuugi was still holding Ryou's hand against his neck, breathing shallow as his body quivered, lips fading blue—

Ryou pulled his hand away and Yuugi made a quiet sound of protest. When he pulled the gag out Yuugi opened his eyes, pupils blown wide.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked.

In response Ryou wrapped his arms around him, hauled him back into a sitting position with their cocks hot alongside each other. He kissed him on the mouth for the first time that night, pressing in anxious and fierce. Their teeth clicked together as Ryou kissed him again and again, nipping and tugging at his lips and dragging wet along his cheeks to his ears. Yuugi'd closed his eyes again halfway through but it didn't matter.

Ryou pulled back to catch his breath, skin prickling across his chest and back; both he and Yuugi had blotchy full-body blushes, only Yuugi's scars were older and less vivid against the red. Looking at the join of his neck, Ryou got an overwhelming urge to bite down, to feel that flesh between his teeth, and he couldn't tell whether the thoughts were his own or a memory. He closed his eyes but the image metastasized, brought with it the smell of blood, a metal wash in his mouth—he'd bitten his cheek, jerking back at the delayed pain of it, and when Yuugi noticed and asked again if he was okay the soft sound of his voice landed terrible like a sandstorm—

He sank his teeth into Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi yelped, his body jolting, torso held in place but hips stuttering against Ryou's and their cocks sliding together—he yelped again, only this time it was more of a whimper as he scrabbled at Ryou's back, his legs tensing—

Ryou released Yuugi's shoulder, instead hugging him tight enough to absorb him if he could. Yuugi came wet between them with a series of quiet moans, his breath warm in Ryou's ear.

After a few moments, Yuugi opened his eyes. "Bakura," he said, but he didn't finish his sentence. He canted his hips away from Ryou, making space to wrap both his hands around Ryou's cock. Ryou kept his eyes open and on Yuugi's face even as his focus blurred, went double—

He came hard enough to bring them all down. As he lay there, Yuugi heavy on top of him, he could see the knife in his peripheral vision.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
